1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and a method for processing an image and an apparatus and a method for displaying using the same, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for processing a stereoscopic image and an apparatus and a method for displaying using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a left eye image and a right eye image are displayed alternately to realize a three-dimensional (3D) display such as a stereoscopic 3D projector or a 3D flat panel display. In order to display a left eye image and a right eye image exactly in a left eye and a right eye respectively, thereby realizing the 3D display, a specially-designed display system is used.
Usually, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus, from among various display apparatuses, scans a light sequentially in a vertical direction, and a left eye image and a right eye image are displayed together in scanning areas other than a vertical blanking interval (VBI) where only one of a left eye image and a right eye image is displayed. Accordingly, in order to display a left eye image in a left eye portion of shutter glasses and a right eye image in a right eye portion of shutter glasses, various specially-designed apparatuses are used. In particular, when a shutter glasses method is used, a left eye image or a right eye image should be transmitted only in a VBI section. Therefore, a general LCD apparatus is not appropriate for realizing 3D display.
In addition, while realizing a 3D image, crosstalk, i.e., interference between a left eye image and a right eye image, may occur since a left eye image and a right eye image are displayed independently only in a VBI section.